


Where angels fear to tread

by Sir_Pawcelot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Love/Hate, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, dramione - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: А внутри — пусто.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy





	Where angels fear to tread

**« _I can't see where you're comin' from  
But I know just what you're runnin' from_»**

**— The Heavy «Short change hero»**

Посмотри на себя. Кто ты теперь? Вчера тебе было пятнадцать с этой жалкой приставкой «почти». Душа моя, а что же сейчас? Но, вероятно, стоит сказать "давно"? Единственный вопрос, что меня гложет в этом пугающем "сейчас": _как_ давно? Круг твоих интересов ограничивался лишь старыми пыльными томами, а лучший собеседник — порой такой же запыленный профессор. Ничто не могло тебя отвлечь от маниакального поглощения знаний. Ты с высоко поднятой головой возвышалась над всеми насмешниками. Тебя не влёк никто: они все будто не для тебя, не из твоей "лиги". Ты смеялась им в лицо, но я слышала твои тихие всхлипы, угасающие в пуховой подушке. Ты, я знаю, проклинала древний устой. Вокруг столько всего, но среди этого нет того, что тебе необходимо. 

Пожалуйста, ответь, только честно, ты искала счастья? И думала, что рассвет в твоей жизни пришёл вместе с _ним_? Но он же смешон: папенькин сынок да убийца, глаза горят лихорадочным огнём. Я видела: под маской таится зверь. Я не ожидала, что ты будешь его защищать. Вот так, тихо-мирно скажешь: «Он хороший, поверь», а по носу твоему скатится слезинка. Когда ты подняла на меня тогда глаза, я увидела — тот же огонь. Та же искра, которую я не заметила, не потушила вовремя. Теперь жалею. 

Тебе всё было чуждо, будто даже этот мир создан не для тебя, а с ним ты чувствовала свободу, ты могла позволить себе быть трусихой... С ним ты как от наркотика весела, без него — ломка. А ты, глупая, даже не заметила, как все вокруг начали шептаться. Я спохватилась, но ты отмахивалась, робко заикаясь про нежное сердечко, готовое выпрыгнуть из груди. 

Ты говорила, что ему всё равно на твоё происхождение, что всё это было лишь для виду, но ты умолчала о том, как вы прячетесь по углам замка, чтобы никто ненароком не узнал о вас. 

Ты умолчала о том, что готова на всё ради него. Ночью с ним вы парили средь звёзд, а по утрам ты спускалась на землю, чтобы быть втоптанной в неё поглубже. Понимала же, что быть большой беде. 

Ты изменилась. Но мне интересно другое, милая подруга: оно в тебе было всегда? Всегда было где-то там, в глубине, то, что сейчас так меня тревожит? То, что ты так долго скрывала и что сейчас так некстати вырвалось из заточения, оскалило зубы и выпустило когти. 

Ты пыталась скрыть его, но это стало невозможным, когда его уродливая морда высунулась из погнутых прутьев тугой клетки, принося тебе боль. Это стало невозможно скрывать. Что же ты сделала, родная? Как могла? 

Ты так умело разбила сердца нам всем. 

Так хитро и изворотливо. 

Это он тебя научил? Но вот ты сбежала, оставив нас собирать осколки. Я поранилась несколько раз, потом опять — пока штопала. 

Ты сбежала с наглецом. Но мы вас поймали, загнали как диких зверей. 

Что-что? Умрёшь за него? 

Нет. 

_Убьёшь_ за него. 

Теперь мы по разные стороны баррикад. Мы вас поймали, но под покровом ночи я дала вам сбежать. Зачем? Каждой принцессе положен принц вместо проходимца, вместо свободы — корона. Но теперь ты вольна, а рядом с тобой _герой_ , а ты не принцесса. Вы больше не будете лишены друг друга. Авроры вас не догонят. 

Бегите же, бегите. Бегите без оглядки. Теперь я понимаю и желаю тебе только счастья. 

Навеки твоя, Джинни


End file.
